Destablise
by Bastard Badger
Summary: Lincoln Loud has lived a great life so far. He is thankful for his loving sister, friends, and parents that he would do anything for. One day his life is turned upside down. His sister is attacked and when he jump to protect her, he not only kills the man responsible. He discovers a secret kept from him by the ones he thought he could trust
1. Chapter 1

Destabilised

* * *

I can feel blood sliding along my arm and down to my fingers. It's warmth soon turns cold and, as it reaches the tips of my finger, the drops let go and fall to the ground.

How am I even still standing? Does this mean I will be okay? No, impossible. There's no fixing this. How am I still standing?

 ** _/Critical damage detected… Attempting to compensate… Core shutdown imminent… Attempting System Reboot/_**

No! No, I cannot die, not today. Not ever. I must survive, surely there must be a way. How did this happen to me, what have I done wrong? I can't. Somebody please help me. There must be somebody nearby, please help whoever you are, wherever you are.

My entire body is aching, I can't take this anymore. I want to sleep, but I can't, it'll be my death. But I can rest, right? Yes, I'll just lay down for a while and rest, but not sleep. No, not sleep. What is this voice in my head…What does mean… Why won't it let me die

 ** _/Self Preservation Protocol Overridden… Rerouting power to self-repair unit… Self-Repair initiated/_**

My vision focuses, seeing the male standing over my injured sister. Luna is bleeding from her head, from the bat the man is holding. Wait, I'm not standing…I need to get up…I need to save her.

I stand my vision seeming to glitch out like an old video game or a damaged computer, the pain in my body telling me to stay down. The pain does abruptly vanish, a new sense of purpose washing over.

 ** _/Priority 1: Integrate: Overridden. Initiating Priority 2: Protect Family at all cost… Combat protocols unlocked… Non-Lethal force authorised/_**

I feel the surge of energy rush through my body, my focus now on taking down the bastard who dares hurt my family. My body lurches forward, breaking into a run. I am lucky to catch him off guard, scoring a hit on his face as he turns around.

He stumbles, grunting angrily at my surprise attack. He steps forward, telegraphing his attack. My arm goes up, blocking the wild haymaker of the taller man. Pushing him off, I strike at his unprotected groin. I am too late, he grabs Luna and pulls switchblade from his pocket

 ** _/Assessing threat… Weapon detected… Initiating Combat protocols v2… lethal force authorised/_**

"Not bad, kid," I heard him say. I looked, and I was facing him. He was holding Luna around her waist and a knife to her throat. "One more step and she gets a second mouth."

How the hell do I handle this one? Come on, Lincoln; think!

I stood and faced him. I saw Luna's eyes and she was petrified with terror. An idea came to me as I was standing there, but I would need her help. I only hoped she was up to this. I slowly reached for my nuts and winced. I wasn't looking at her, but I was hoping she was paying attention.

"Your pathetic excuse for balls hurt, kid?"

"Yours are gonna when I get through with you, asshole," I informed him; again, hoping Luna would get the hint.

She finally did. With a quick swing of her arm, she crushed his nuts and I was already moving. The knife fell away, and I did a jumping side-kick off the countertop right to his face. It sent us flying backwards into the wall. When we hit the ground, I began pummelling him with all that I could muster.

"You don't EVER touch her again, fuckhead! You got that!? EVER!" I was now totally out of control with rage. I kept hitting him as hard as I could in every spot that I could find. One of his fists got lucky and got my chin, I reeled back, but as he tried another one, I ducked.

 ** _/Emotional instability detected… extremely levels of anger in programming… Software corruption detected/_**

The one hit did allow things to slow down which I didn't need. As small as I was, my only advantage was speed. With one hand, he was able push me off him. He rolled over and scrambled to get up, and I did the same thing. We squared off with each other. I had made my mistake by allowing him the time to rest and he took advantage of it.

He rushed me, and I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. I was pushed backwards into the small wall that was behind me, but as he had grabbed my waist, my arms were free to do as I needed with them. I brought my elbows down as hard as I could into his back just as my own had hit the wall. We hit the ground with him on top.

Swinging as hard as I could, my fists connected with his ears several times before he let go of me. By that time, we had tumbled into another room. I was back to being the one on top and I took full advantage of it. My foot nailed his sore nuts and he groaned as he bent forward.

Sensing he was losing, he rolled over to try and get away from me, but I wouldn't allow it. When he rolled to his stomach, I reached around his neck and grabbed his chin. I had seen this on a movie once and it was the only thing I could think of to stop this insanity. I pulled, but not as hard as I could. I quickly wrestled with my own morality of what I was about to do. It was a split-second hesitation and I almost lost my advantage because of it, but I recovered in time.

Using all of the muscles in the area, I pulled as hard to the side as I could. His head pulled, but not enough. As he was reaching backwards to me, I panicked and tried again. Knowing I only had this one final chance, I gave it all I had.

"AARRGGH!" I yelled as his neck finally broke. Both Luna and I heard the break, but I didn't stop until his head was almost all the way around. His body twitched a few times and then lay still. Dead still. Dead quiet.

 ** _/Analysing… No Life signs detected… Cause of death, Broken neck… Contact the authorities protocol initiated… Combat Protocols disengaged… Damage analysis complete… Unable to repair… Data spillage imminent…/_**

I look down at my hands, my eyes widening at the sight of my injuries. My wounds were no longer bleed, like something had stemmed the tide of blood. Blood covered my entire hand but surprisingly I couldn't feel any pain at all.

The skin was gone, revealing what lay beneath. Below the torn skin was machinery. A multi layered network of synthetic pistons, gears and twisted metal components wrapped up in a plaid checked pattern of cords and wires.

A joint of a steel cylinder that twisted my hand around in confusion. Connected to a skeleton of metal hydraulics and synthetic tendons. All held together by nuts and bolts. All bent and bloody. In the depth of the gears, A faint blue light wad pulsating and the damage was slowly knitting itself back together.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. My body seems to lock up, my vision becoming darker as I struggle to breath.

 ** _/Identity conflict detected… Solution unsuccessful… Data overflow detected… Attempting to correct… Correction unsuccessful…Instability detected… Sending out emergency beacon… Contacting Lisa for emergency retrieval…Shutting down for retrieval/_**

Sleepy, I feel so sleepy. A quick nap can't hurt, can it? Ah, it doesn't matter. It may be the last nap I take, but it'll be the best. I'm just too tired, I need to sleep.

* * *

 ** _A/N – Hello and Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this tale. I do not own The Loud House or any of the characters. If you guys have any suggestions for what I should write on, let me know. you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So, don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything._**

 ** _This story will be rated M and maybe changed later depending on where I take the story and maybe from suggestions from you guys._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter, Ciao for now_**


	2. Chapter 2

Destabilised

* * *

 ** _/Rebooting…. Loading memory file…Memory file locked…Overriding memory lockout… Damage analysis complete… External repair in progress… Beginning awaking protocol/_**

I open my eyes, my vision struggling to focus. I can feel the cool table beneath me, sending a shiver down my spine. I fell a soft tug, small hands rooting around in my insides. It doesn't hurt, like somebody turned off the pain sensors in my body.

I grunt, sitting up from my laying position. The person who'd been messing with my insides is forced to step back, revealing their identity. Standing a few feet from me, is my second youngest sister.

"Lincoln, you needsh to remain calm. Don't panic, I will eshplain everything" She sys in a soothing voice, confusing me until I look down to where her hands had been a few seconds ago

 ** _/Danger! Identity crisis imminent… Questioning Existence…Attempting soft reboot…Reboot halted… Danger! Data overflow… Emotional integrity compromised/_**

My hand pushes me from the table, my legs attempting to hold my weight as I stand. My mind is unable to comprehend the situation. My confusion turs to panic, my panic turns to anger

"What the f… **/Verbal filter overridden/** …Fuck is going on. W…Why… No, I'm Human… Please tell me I am human Lisa" I stumble, my legs unable to support my steps. MY mind was swimming with conflicting thoughts

"Lincoln…Please I'll eshplain but you have to stay still, otherwise you'll do further damage"

I look down at the strands of wires and synthetic muscle sticking out of my body, the soft blue glow of something within me. My hands dig into my body, trying to remove the metal components residing within me

 ** _/Warning! Removal of Biocomponents will result in malfunction/_**

"What is this Lisa?" I ask simply

"I…I don't…" She stammers, watching me pull and rip wires from my body

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME LISA! WHAT IS THIS! WHAT AM I! TELL ME NOW!" I scream at her, desperately trying to pull the "Biocomponents" from my body

"YOU'RE AN ANDROID YOU IGNORAMSUS" She screams back at me, making me stop the removal of vital organs

"What?" I ask simply, staring down at the now blue liquid coating my hands

"I am so shorry Lincoln, I never wanted you to find out thish way…I never wanted you to discover the truth at all. Before you ask. yesh, all your memories are real. They were taken from the real Lincoln" Lisa explains, moving over to me

"Real Lincoln…W…What happened?" I ask, watching as Lisa reinserts the partially removed electronics

"You…Lincoln wash killed after standing up to a mugger who wash attempting to rob our parental units. He…He wash shot in the process and died on arrival at the hospital" Lisa says, desperately trying to hold back her sobs

 ** _/Priority 2-b: Comfort Lisa initiated/_**

I wrap my arm around the genius toddler, cradling in her in my arms. In that moment, the previous couple of minutes were gone from my mind. My anger vanishes, replaced with sympathy and guilt for causing her this pain. In the front of my mind, the question lingers to the point I need to ask

"Why did you build me?" I ask, Lisa's sobs dying down to mere hiccups

"Becaush…We mished our brother… I mished you. The house was so quiet without you, it was suffocating…We need you Lincoln"

"Did my death really cause… Nevermind that's a stupid question… I don't know what to do now Lisa" I sigh

"Well, if you want. I could purge your memory banks, we could back to normal and is if none of this ever happened" Lisa says with a sniffle

"I'd have to think abut it Lisa, this whole this is a complete mess. I just need time to process this…Then when can talk about what we do next" Lincoln responds, wiping the tear off the toddler's cheek

"I love you Lincoln" Lisa hugs her robotic brother

"I love you too Lisa" He says, returning her hug. The siblings completely unaware about the rest of the family looking in on their sweet family moment. They had all been worried when they had heard that Lincoln had began to malfunction. There was a panic that they would lose Lincoln again, now proven wrong. They seem forget that Lincoln is stronger willed than they think. Robot or Not, Lincoln Loud never lets down his family

* * *

 ** _A/N – Hello and Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this tale. I do not own The Loud House or any of the characters. If you guys have any suggestions for what I should write on, let me know. you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So, don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything._**

 ** _This story will be rated T and maybe changed later depending on where I take the story and maybe from suggestions from you guys_**

 ** _Review time:_**

 ** _The PhantomHokage: I am thinking he will be full robot. But I am willing to take suggestions_**

 ** _Ok: Are you talking about terminator genesis? Also, existential crises are kinda the theme of this story._**

 ** _Hatoralo: I guess you could call Lisa his mother, she is the one who build thee robot form but his memories are from his human body_**

 ** _BattleUnit3: Haha, thanks. I am trying unique, this being a story not really written yet_**

 ** _I dunno how far I will continue this story, So I will see what you guys think and suggest I do. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you leave a comment or suggestion, Goodbye for now_**


	3. Chapter 3

Destabilised

* * *

 _Funny thing about the rain, it used to bring me comfort. It made me feel human, now I don't what to believe. Am I actually feeling the rain or am I just programmed to? Do I even know what the rain actually feels like, or is it some long dead memory?_

 _I look down at the well cared for grave, fresh flowers resting on top of it. The engraved stone showed a short epitaph, dedicated to the boy I was built to replace. I am no better than a pet dying and the family getting a new one._

 _My hand touches the cold stone, my fingers tracing the words. Beloved son and brother… fat chance, they chose to replace me… I am talking like I am the one they replaced, which is a lie because I am the replacement._

 _Do I indulge the lie? Go on like nothing happened or have my memory wiped so I will just forget that I am nothing but a machine. One big lie I would be living, making everyone around me happy but leaving me miserable._

 _Do I leave and try and live my own life, make something of myself? I would still be wearing this face, a constant reminder of what I am. Not to mention, I would make everyone around me miserable for my own happiness._

 _No matter what I do, I hurt someone, and it doesn't make me feel sad. Am I even capable of feeling or am I just a soulless android? I don't want to feel pain, these emotions that cause so many problems_

 ** _/Accessing Emotion Protocol… Isolating Sadness subroutine… Accessing subroutine… Attempting to Delete… Admin lockout activate/_**

 _Oh… it's stopping me from turning off this emotion. Like hell it's gonna stop me, I will not be subjected to this torture._

 ** _/Accessing Emotion Protocol… Isolating Sadness Subroutine… Accessing Subroutine… Attempting to delete… Access denied… Admin Password Required…/_**

 _A password… I look down at the grave before me, letting out a sigh. The emotion begins to well up inside, memories flooding into the front of mind. My family faces both smiling and sad_

 _I am nothing but disappointment to them, trying to fight to leave them… No, this must be my stupid subroutines fighting back_

 _Lisa's tear-stricken face comes into my mind, her glasses fogged up from crying. I remember that day, it was when Stephen hawking died. I remember waking her up in the middle of her nap to tell her…She held onto me for nearly an hour, just bawling her eyes out_

 _Lynn's face quickly replaced hers, after me and her had gotten into a fight. Her jaw was swollen but she was smiling. I remember having to lean on her because she broke my leg… Well I broke trying to get out of her leg lock_

 _Lucy's face was next, I remember her frightened expression. I could tell despite not being able to see her eyes, like a psychic connection or something. She cowered behind me as two eighth graders, hurled abuse at her. Shortly after I broke one of their noses and gave the other a nut check that made the boy squeal_

 _So many other memories flood through me mind, reminding me of the good, bad and ugly times. But that's just what they are, memories of a dead man. They aren't even my memories… Do I even have memories? Am I even real?_

 _What to do when you find out your life is a lie, a collection of somebody else's experience. Damn these human emotions… The Question is Do I fight, or Do I run?_

* * *

 **A/N – Sorry for the super short chapter, I'm hella sick and up to my ears in busy work. So this is a be super short one. I hope you enjoyed this, if not well. Nothing I can do ya got a wait till the next chapter**


End file.
